In a distributed computing system, a plurality of servers are used to provide load balancing and/or provide low-latency points of access to nearby computer systems. For example, in a distributed storage system, data is replicated in storage clusters that are located across multiple geographical locations. In doing so, the availability of the data is increased and the network proximity of the data to client computer systems is decreased. When a large object, such as a video file, is uploaded to a storage cluster in a distributed storage system, other objects with identical content may already exist in the distributed storage system. Furthermore, if the object becomes popular, multiple instances of the object may be uploaded around the same time (e.g., via email attachments) to multiple storage clusters in the distributed storage system. To avoid unnecessarily duplicating use of resources in a distributed computing system, deduplication techniques may be used. For example, deduplication techniques may be used to ensure that only one replica of the content for a plurality of identical objects is stored in the same storage cluster and that the plurality of identical objects are not unnecessarily replicated to other storage clusters. However, deduplication techniques cannot be easily applied across the distributed computing system.